Story III, The conquest of the Dwarf Lord
by Bob Mcbobbo the flying hamster
Summary: Yet another stupid story


Story III  
The conquest of the Dwarf Lord

A short time ago in a galaxy very far away if you live in a galaxy very far awy otherwise its your galaxy things happend. The events of the last year will still freash in everyones mind, the defeat of the Dorks, the death of Malfoy, and Snape had left to go work at Durmstrang. Harry had been happy that Snape and Malfoy were gone yet he lost something else also. Ron was being home schooled for a year so it was just him and Hermione. 

He and Hermione were on the Hogwarts express. Things were different, without Ron, Malfoy, but Harry only missed Ron. They were eating every flavored beans when some one yelled oh my god its the MUNCHKINS. There were dwarfs walking down the hallway. They all were pointing there wands yelling Muchos Dwarfos. Students were shrinking. Neville remembering that the Dork spell cancels itself out decided to try the dwarf spell. In it confusion he yelled Dwarfos Dorkos, the Dwarf he pointed at just laughed. BAMMM, the dwarf blew up, Everyone froze. A kingly looking Dwarf who was addressed the Dwarf Lord stepped up on a seat. He waved his wand and said sleepos. Everthing went black. 

Next thing they knew they were locked in cells two to a cell. He was with Hermione. Hermione was still asleep and talking in her sleep. "I don't like bolonga, I want a cheese burger without pickles. ". They watched the dwarfs lead in teachers from Hogwarts, Mcgonnagal, Moony, and some others. Harry gasped "Dumpledore, Sirus" they were both being lead down the hallway. They then spotted a chicken, well sort of, it was blue and yelling "Save the flying hamsters they will come for us yet". Hermione began talking in her sleep again, "See spot run, run Spot run, Spot runs fast, Spot can fly, Spot enjoys tapicoa, Spot blew up, Spot got burned when we set the forest aflame. " . "SHUT UP" Harry yelled. A toad walked up to Harry and said "You think your such a tough guy aye, thought you could tell me to shut up aye, well I'm here to teach ya a lesson, comon lets take it to the curb." Bammm, Harry flew back, Harry kicked the toad. The toad hit him back. A line of dwarfs proceeded down the stone hall way of the dwarf prison. Herry through the toad out from between the bars, he hit the burning lantern and bounced into one of the dwarfs knocking him over. The lantern had fallen down a another dwarf which blamed it on the first on and hit him. The toad started fighting, and all the rest of the dwarves jumped in. Soon there was a massive brawl all the dwarves against each other. The Dwarves finally stopped brawling but suddenly the cave started shaking. Then a bunch of monkeys in space suits filed into the cave. The lead monkey said to the dwarf lord "You think I am a lemur, I'm a monkey" The Dwarf lord answered "How did you know that" The monky responded "We are psychic space monkeys.". "Now" the monkey said, "Where is the location of your rebel base?" The Dwarf lord said "I will never tell you". The monkey responded "I will give you a nickle". The dwarf lord said "OK". The monkey said oh never mind, I'm psychic and I already know. The monkeys took out there "LASERS" and started blasting away the dwarves. There was a flash of light and everyone was back on the Hogwarts express. Harry began thinking it was all a drean when BAMMM, the toad sent hime reeling. All lived happily ever after* 

  
  
* The author makes no garuntee express or implied in any way, shape, form, state of matter, pair group, dirivitive or the like that all lived happily ever after. The dictionary defines happily as blissfully and ever after as an unterminating process or state of being, basicly a never ending thingy.  
No animals were harmed during the making of this fanfic save Mr. Toad's stunt double.  
  
  


** Credits**  
  
Harry Potter - Harry Potter  
Hermione- Hermione  
Neville- Neville  
Mr. Toad- Bob R Toad  
Stunt Double for Mr. Toad- Jack Green  
Exploding dwarf- Pyro Bob  
Stunt double for Mr Bob- The late Pyro Jack  
Funeral aranger for Mr. Jack- Guy Daniels  
Music   
Untitled  
Written and performed by that guy in your head who sings the songs you get stuck in your head. Public Domain.  
The producers would like to thank an anonymous guy named Bob for existing  
copy write 600 BC, well not really  
This is a byproduct of the Authors dive into the brink of insanity any similarity to any real persons living, dead, or somewhere in between is purely coincidental.  
The brown cow says moo


End file.
